1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video processing, and more particularly, to a scalable video coding method and apparatus
2. Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the development of a network and the activation of various multimedia services, a broadband convergence network (BcN) and a communication and broadcasting convergence infrastructure have been introduced and generation, transmission, and consumption environments of a digital multimedia have been rapidly changed. In accordance with this change, video application devices such as a HDTV, a UHDTV, a smart phone, an IPTV, a 3DTV, a digital theater, an AT-DMB, and the like, have exponentially increased. In most of the multimedia service schemes that is currently being provided, data compressed according to an environment determined in advance is used in consideration of a transmission environment and user terminal performance. However, in a digital convergence environment that has been gradually generalized, a technology of providing contents so as to be adaptive to a transmission environment, a storing system, and a user terminal has been demanded.
The video coding experts group (VCEG) of the ITU-T and the moving picture experts group (MPEG) of the ISO/IEC have standardized the scalable video coding (SVC). The SVC may also be called scalable video coding. However, in order to compress video data applied to a network environment in which a bandwidth is frequently changed, a new compression technology is required. To this end, a scalable video coding method may be used.